power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Marshall
' Anthony Leonardo "Tony" Marshall '''is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction universe of Power Rangers - now known as the '"Marsh-verse" of PR, Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders , a long-running non-canon fan-fiction series unrelated to'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . Tony is one of the top main and original characters made by Marsh that debuted in 1999 and served as the 2nd longest-running Red Ranger in a unexistant fan-fiction series. Tony is the current Red Galaxy Ranger in the Marsh-Verse, replacing Leo Corbett . 'Character History 'Early Character History' 'Before the 2014 Reboot series' (info needed) ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 Fan-Film) Tony is an outcast. What led him to don the power of the Red Galaxy Ranger is his unprecedented ambition and consideration of his destiny determining if he is worthy of being the Red Ranger and a leader. He was believed to be an only child of the Marshall family until he finds out that Jesse is his brother. Tony and Jesse's parents both died when they were young in an accident unknown of to the two surviving brothers. Tony and Jesse are orphan brothers but grew up years apart living in different orphanage homes on earth. By the time Tony got older, he had finished school but never went to college. On his expedition on the space colony of Terra Venture (Mark II), Tony reunited with Jesse but Jesse wasn't happy to see his brother come onboard to a rule that the ship's Captain, Chalmers, told him that no family relatives should come onboard. Tony disrespected that rule but later on a mission regarding the Quasar Sabers caused Jesse to fall victim of a cracked sinkhole of the earth thanks to courtesy of Villamax. Tony took on the power of the Red Ranger and the Quasar Saber - inherited by the Lion Galactabeast - to honor his brother's fall and has sought revenge against Villamax, who and his villainous self is responsible for his brother's demise. Relationship-wise, Tony is best friends with Browne Jones (Green Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team) and Miranda Campbell (Yellow Ranger of the neo-Galaxy team) and is in a love relationship with Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team). When it came to Will James (fellow Blue Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team), his friendship with him didn't go out so well as thought. When Tony encountered Will, Will came off as a brash jerk and being self-pretentious, strict and careless. Later on, Will, after being jealous of Tony's relationship with Gwen, started to open up to positive feelings with him and expressed how much of a jerk he was toward his soon-to-be future Red Ranger prior. Actor Likeness * Wes Bentley (2012-present) - current Marsh-Verse era * Tobey Maguire (2002-2012) - original Marsh-Verse era 'Ranger File Card' 'Qoutes' To Be Added. 'Gallery' To Be Added. 'Notes' *When proposed LG fan-films prior to the upcoming 2014 film by Marsh were made but were never completed between 2002 to 2012, Marsh's original actor choice for "his" Red Galaxy Ranger in these films was former Spider-Man Tobey Maguire. At the end of 2012 and by the time Marsh decided to "reboot" 'this ''Power Rangers series, Maguire was dropped from the planned casting of the latter lead character and Wes Bentley has been used for Marsh's new character likeness. *Tony is the first non-canon but fan-made Power Ranger, as of the upcoming 2014 film, to be considered an outcast (person) to start with. *The character, at the time of his creation, was intended to be an only child but due to the nature of his inspired actual Ranger counterpart in the actual Lost Galaxy series as well as the correspondance of Ryouma - GingaRed of Gingaman , he has an older brother, who would soon likely to become the new Magna Defender. *Tony, and his character as a whole, is based on Anthony Marsh, Jr himself but here are a few differences/comparisons: . **In real-life, Anthony is a Black-American (but light-skinned, considering him mixed race), while in Marsh's fictional Power Rangers Fan-Series world, Tony is Caucasian/White. **In real-life, Anthony has no friends, while in Marsh's fictional Power Rangers Fan-Series world, Tony has friends (as formed into a team). **In real-life, Anthony lives in a private/isolated life, while in Marsh's fictional Power Rangers Fan-Series world, Tony is an out-going type person seeking for adventure. **In real-life, Anthony never was in romantic relationships with any female individuals, while in Marsh's fictional Power Rangers Fan-Series world, Tony has. In various series of the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers, Tony has had relationships with those who are in his Ranger team, most concurrently, Gwen McQueen but never those who are NOT a Ranger and those who are/were a pawn to a villain. *. '''Team Members ' Lg pink.jpg| Gwen McQueen / Siri McBride Lg yellow.jpg| Thorne Campbell / Miranda Campbell Lg green.jpg| Browne Jones Lg blue.jpg| Will James th-79.jpeg| Jesse Marshall ' 'See Also' * Leo Corbett '-' Tony's counterpart from the actual PRLG series for this fan-series (see comparison page). *' Ryouma ' - Tony's counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (see comparison page). *' Jesse Marshall ' - Tony's brother *'The Marshall Family' *' Anthony Marsh, Jr ' - where Tony's character and name is based. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series) Category:Male Rangers Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Male Rangers (Marsh-Verse) Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers who are siblings Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena